A Thousand Years
by PinkAzn
Summary: Worlds collide as healer and warrior cross paths on a journey full of pain, suffering, heartbreak, and love. Can it be done when all odds are against their favor?


**A Thousand Years**

**Disclaimer:** This is a _Hunger Games_ AU story. All the characters besides a few belong to me. This story is also inspired by the cover song version sung by Alex G and Jake Coco of Christina Perri's song "A Thousand Years".

**Summary:** The Hunger Games forces people into situations that they never thought they would ever be in. But what happens to those who are not required to participate in the Games but are still forced into situations because of them? What about the healers who have to cross-examine potential future Victors, these warriors? In a world where hope is just a word for many, is there hope for something to blossom for a healer and a warrior?

**Prologue**

I never once thought I would be forced into a situation such as this. I looked at my surroundings. Sure it was beautiful, but there was nothing real about it. This place was a beautiful book cover designated to hide the real beauty of what this once great nation stood for. I knew the history of Panem. The world I lived in now is nothing compared to the past before Panem came to be, before the Rebellion, before the Hunger Games, and definitely before President Snow's reign.

I hated the position I was in now. Every few months within the year, my mother was forced to go to each District. It was a formality really. President Snow wanted to appear more likeable to the Districts, especially the poorer Districts. He wanted to appear that he cared for their wellbeing, so he sent out my mother to make sure that they were at least exposed to the Capitol's advanced medicines and technology a few times a year.

You see, my mother is what's known as a healer, a doctor of the sorts. Before we lived in the Capitol, we were nothing but simple healers in District 12. We were fortunate to live in a richer area since we were the trusted resident healers of the mayor, though we did help other District 12 residents when the other healers could not take all of their patients. Apparently President Snow heard of my mother's abilities and offered her a proposition she couldn't refuse: work for him and save me from the possibilities of me ever being drawn for the Games. We knew it was a threat if she didn't comply, but she had no other choice. She had already lost her husband, my father, to the coalmines, she wasn't going to risk loosing me either. I was all she had left, and she was all I had.

And ever since then, nearly seven years ago, I was spared from the Hunger Games, but I was forced to see my mother suffer as she was forced to travel to the Districts, seeing the suffering that came with being a non-Career District. My mother was a tortured soul after nearly seven years of doing this. The months she was gone, she was forced to take in all the pain, suffering, and torment that the Districts had to go through, especially the children she came across. They were the ones that were put into life changing situations every year during the reapings, and each year, my mother knew she would always see one or two less children from the previous year. I've watched her suffer every day as she grew weaker and weaker from a heavy heart knowing she was forced to do what she had to do, and apparently Snow saw this too, because this year my mother would not be visiting the Districts.

I would.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know this chapter is short, but it's also a starter for this story. It's been awhile since I've honestly been inspired to write a new story. I plan on continuing my other stories, but just not right now. Be gentle with me. I'm a little rusty, but for this story, I plan on finishing this without taking a year or so of a hiatus. More will be put into play during chapter 1, but this is what I have so far. No names or ages are out just yet, but this is definitely a world where Cato exists. Also, for all those who know PeppermintAmortentia's story, Middle of Nowhere, I suggest reading it. It was actually her chapter 6 that inspired me to listen to "A Thousand Years" during the heartbreaking scene in that chapter. It inspired a piece of the plot, so be prepared. I am not taking credit for all of my ideas in the story, as it was her story that inspired me. So head over there and read her story. It's really good. Hopefully I'll have the chapter out sometime next week. I'm a very busy college kid who also works.


End file.
